Feature Report! 24 Hours Inside Xio
is the 16th episode of the series, Ultraman X. This episode aired on November 10th, 2015.http://m-78.jp/x/story/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Feature Report! 24 Hours Inside Xio" Synopsis A TV special is going to air with an up close spotlight on the daily activities of Xio's officers. See Daichi and his teammates watch out for suspicious alien activity in town, as the TV crew sticks to them! After discovering a group of criminals aiming to turn Earthlings into samples for collection, the team get ready to break up the operation while on camera! Plot In this special episode, a TV Crew for a Reality series known as "Feature Report!" goes behinds the scenes at Xio's HQ to document their inner workings and overall functions. Shot entirely through a 1st-person point-of-view. The Documentary showcases: *Xio, its eight members and their history prior to joining, (during which Wataru gets Camera shy and is forced to embarrassingly leave his interview.) Xio's research team, (where Daichi reveals that he has taken many of the Spark Dolls and built tiny habitats for them that resemble their original habitats, all which Rui tries to get as much camera time as possible,) and the leaders of Xio: Capt Kamiki and Lt Tachibana. *A Live Alien Encounter and Investigation in Area T9-6. Arriving at the Location (after it had been revealed by a hysterical School Student) and questioning a suspicious-looking man, Xio discovers that the Alien is none other than a Kemur Man, and Xio is forced to give chase after it attempts to flee them. Luckily, Daichi manages to unintentionally apprehend the Alien (after Ultraman X traces the Alien for him) and Kemur Man is taken into custody by Xio for disturbing the Peace. Shortly after Kemur Man is captured, Xio discovers that the alien was intending on attackking the victim from before with a Shrink Ray, but for what his intentions were for is unknown, as the Alien remains silent during interrogation. However after talking with Kamiki, (Kamiki managed to bring the truth out of Kemur Man by bringing up the Alien's sentimental feelings for its own home and family,) the Kemur Man confesses that his reasoning was to begin Human Speciman experimentation. Arriving at an abandoned factory (provided by Kemur Man,) Xio discovers that the place is run by a Crime Syndicate of Aliens, which consists of a Cicada Woman and a Dada, who were also working on Human Experiments with the same technology that Kemur Man was in possession of. However after apprehending the aliens and interrogating Dada (the Crime Ring's apparent leader,) Dada omniously reveals that he too knows about the Dark Thunder Energy, (the same type of Energy that Xio has been investigating with the recent string of Monsters attacks). Like them, Dada and his Cohorts had been trying to find a way to prevent it influence on others by using his Experiments on Humans to his defense. Disgusted by his tactics though, Wataru assaults Dada and places him under arrest as well. Before anymore info can be revealed however, Xio's Scientists try to explain to the film crew of what the Dark Thunder Energy is when a Live Event of it in Area T-3B is caught on Camera. Before they can explain it however, they and the Film Crew come under attack by the Monster placed under its influence: Gubila! Xio gets wind of the event and they deploy to stop Gubila. Despite their efforts though, thanks to the power boost from the Dark Thunder Energy, Gubila withstands everything they throw at him. Luckily, Daichi manages to transform into Ultraman X (just narrowly after avoiding being caught on Camera doing so) and both Ultra and Monster battle. After engaging in a brief scuffle, Ultraman X transforms into his Exceed X form. Exceed X manages to beat down Gubila with ease and quickly purifies the monster with the Exceed X Slash attack, transforming the Monster back to normal. Now with the Monster weak enough, Exceed X transforms back into Ultraman X and destroys Gubila with the Xanadium Beam, reducing it back into a Spark Doll. Before parting however, Ultraman X gives off a friendly "X"-shaped gesture to the crew of "Feature Report!" With their duty fulfilled for the Day, Captain Kamiki closes "Feature Report!" by saying to show love for Alien and Monsters, as even though they appear agressive, they're work with Xio had helped them with the future of their investigations. The next day, now that "Feature Report!" has left their HQ, the members of Xio look back on the TV broadcast of their report with some minor complaints at some of their footage being used, but overall amused by one moment where Tachibana fumbles over her interview, only to be sent away by a stern Tachibana, who won't have any of their teasing. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *According to Director Taguchi Kiyotaka, this particular episode is meant to parody another Japanese TV Show known as "Recording! 24 hours Police Content," a TV Show that acts as the Japanese equivalent to reality/documentary Police Investigation series' (such as COPS and Reno 911.) *A deleted scene for the episode reveals some of the additional habitats Daichi made for the other Monsters, such as: **An additional shot of Eleking's Water-theme Habitat. **A Volcanic-theme Habitat for Demaaga. **An Underground-theme Habitat for Telesdon and Gomess. Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman X Episodes Category:Episodes